Clockwork Golem
Gender: Maler Species: Golem Faction: Earth Defender Element: Time/Earth Title: Massive Clock Tower Weight: 85,000 Metric Tons Height: 100 Meters Energy Style: Wind-Up Combat Style: Melee/Grappler Overview A large, clockwork golem. Made of stone and bronze gears. Has a clock where his heart should be. He has a key like a wind up toy, in his back. Signiture Move(s): Time Bell - Claps his hands together and time slows down for all other monsters. A LOUD bell chime sounds and emits a sonic boom in directions around him. Also leaves a field of magic around him that reflects ranged. Has a clock on his chest. Melee Combat Punches, Kicks, normal stuff. Rocket Fists. Kinda ranged but the do melee damage. Ranged Magic bell chimes and sonic claps Healing Abilities He can heal at the cost of energy, by magically winding his key in the back. Weakness: Hitting the key in his back will make him lose health faster. Also his inside is delicate, but it protected by a hard rock shell. Hitting his insides makes him lose a ton of health. Origin A time in the 1930s, in Paris, a small, wind-up clockwork golem was built by a man. He gave this toy to his daughter who cherished it and loved it. She had it from age 5 to death. When she died, the golem was passed on to one of her children, a man to be exact. This man studied the workings of clockwork, and magic. The golem was broken and old when he got it, it made him sad. It reminded him of his mom. He fixed the golem and strengthened it with magic. He was not satisfied however. He wanted the golem to live forever, carrying on the spirit of his family. He wanted it to be noticed. He couldn't sell it to a museum, because it wasn't amazing, or ancient. It was just a toy. He made it grow with magic. It grew to the size of a human. He realized though, that its key couldn't grow with it. He created a magic key and a magic clock and attached them to opposite sides of the golem, the clock on his heart and the key on his back. He then was satisfied with the golem. He went to sleep. The next morning, the golem was even larger! The clock was working and the golem was moving, the key was wound. The golem grew after each hour, until.. it was 100 meters tall! (It was not in the mages house, for you see it was outside after it grew over night it went out there) The golem had a mind, and its mind was a jumble of gears and cogs. But one thing was in it. Magic. The golem had one goal, and that was to not be forgotten. But it was to be remembered in a good way. The golem had a goal on top of not be forgotten. It was to be a hero. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster